


Sometimes Being Seen is the Same as Being Saved

by ClexHollstein



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexHollstein/pseuds/ClexHollstein
Summary: Kara meets Lena while on a diplomatic trip to Daxam with her parents, but Lena isn't exactly a guest.(AKA What would have happened if Krypton was never destroyed?)(Prompt from @skylabluthor)





	1. Big Things have Small Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Love this idea and figured I'd give it a shot! Kind of a slower start but I promise I'll get there.
> 
> (Fair warning... I do have classes this summer so not sure how often I'll update but I promise they'll get there! :) ) 
> 
> I am Supercorp trash <3

As the sun set in the western sky behind the National City skyline, Lena Luthor, the newly appointed CEO of L-Corp sat at her desk reviewing her company’s finances from the past few months. The federal government had taken several years’ worth of records within the last couple days after a warrant for her brother’s arrest was filed and she was determined to make sure that everything was clean for herself. Lex had been making illegal weapons of destruction for the purpose of killing any and all alien lifeforms. However, he had also killed hundreds of humans and was branded a terrorist. Lena had trusted him, loved him even, though she knew her feelings weren’t reciprocated. The only thing he cared about were his deadly inventions. He was currently on the run and she knew he had gone to their mother for help so he would be well off the grid by now. With mother’s help, the feds didn’t stand a chance of finding him. 

She had only been the CEO for mere weeks but she was already more stressed than she had ever been, including her years at MIT. She rose from her sleek white desk and went to the decanter on the side of the room, taking a break from the strain of her computer screen. She poured herself a drink and walked out onto her balcony. She swirled the dark liquid gently in her glass and took a sip. She winced slightly as she felt it burn down her throat. She glanced downward and watched a group of people walking together, laughing. She had never had that. Friends. In school, her mother wouldn’t allow her to make any friends so she spent most of her time studying and reading, as her mother wanted. Her father died when she was young and her mother clung to Lex. He was the Golden Boy who could do no wrong. The boy who would inherit the company and carry on the Luthor name. Lena was just an extra in his memoir. Now, more than ever, she was determined to rebrand the Luthor name and making her company a force for good, but that’s hard to do when the entire city is afraid of your last name. 

When the last of the sun had disappeared behind the horizon she heard her office door open. She turned, expecting to see her assistant but instead she was approached by two men in sleek gray suits so thick they almost looked like armor. 

“Who are you?” she asked shakily. With no response, one of the men grabbed her right wrist and put black cuff around it. It burned as it closed around her wrist, growing increasingly hotter. The other man put another cuff on her other wrist and as it burned, she felt the heat spread throughout her body and soon she couldn’t move. She couldn’t even speak. There was a flash of light and then everything went black.

…………………….

 

When she woke, she was surrounded by smooth, gray stone unlike anything she’d ever seen on Earth- assuming she wasn’t on Earth any more. The feeling in her limbs had returned but the cuffs were still on her wrists. Still burning, but tolerably now. She looked around trying to catch her bearings. She knocked on the wall a couple times. _Solid_ , she thought. _At least eight inches thick. Not to mention alien._ The cell was triangular was two of the walls coming to a point directly behind the door, which was shimmering slightly- most likely from a kind of force field reinforcing the door. The door itself was transparent and she stood as she saw a man walking toward it. She recognized him from her office.

“Forgive us for the security measures, but we knew that harboring a genius would require more than the standard procedures to eliminate the chance of your escape,” he spoke sternly and with an accent. 

“Why do you need to keep me here at all?” she asked, her voice still hoarse and not yet fully returned. 

“Your brother,” he stated simply. “He keeps building weapons designed to harm non-human forms despite our previous warnings. Therefore, more drastic and…” he paused trying to find the right word, “ _personal_ measures needed to be taken. We’ve attempted to contact him to inform him of your whereabouts and have since gotten no response.” 

Lena scoffed at the prospect. She knew better. “You obviously didn’t do your research then.” The officer gave her a puzzled look. “You kidnapped me to make Lex compliable but what you failed to find out is the fact that Lex could care less about me. The only thing he cares about is his inventions.”

“You are mistaken. We did conduct research and have concluded that humans are instinctively inclined to protect those who share similar genetic strands. You and Mr. Luthor are siblings and share familial bonds. He will come, Miss Luthor. In the meantime, enjoy your stay, although I cannot guarantee that it will be pleasant.” He turned and began walking away. Lena and took two large steps almost reaching the door but her cuffs scalded her. 

“And I’d advise you to stay at least an arm’s length from the door. I’d hate for you to be damaged upon your return,” the officer warned, not even bothering to turn around, and disappeared through the sliding metal door at the end of the hall. When he was gone, Lena retreated to the corner of the cell and sat down facing the door. 

“You may have done some research on humans, but Luthors aren’t human. They’re demons.”

……………………

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Kara was usually never allowed to accompany her parents on their diplomatic trips, but this time Zor-El and Alura agreed that their daughter was ready to come with them. Also, Daxam was Krypton’s sister planet so they would not be far from home. Kara was well into adulthood and she used the fact that she would also be a Kryptonian ambassador one day as well to convince her parents to let her go with them. She had never left her home planet before. Honestly, she had never seen the need. Krypton was beautiful, peaceful, and had everything she could ever need. Now, as she was nearing the year she would have to join her family in their political tradition, she needed to see the other neighboring planets. If she knew the planets, and their people, it would be easier to help maintain peace throughout the galaxy. 

As their ship left Krypton, Kara was nervous; her leg bounced in front of her. Her mother placed a loving hand on her knee. 

“Everything will be fine, Kara. Do not be afraid,” she said soothingly. 

“But the Daxamites and the Kryptonians have been enemies for centuries.”

“And it is these periodic peace meetings that have kept that hatred from boiling over into war. Whether we like it or not, Krypton cannot survive without Daxam and Daxam cannot survive without Krypton. If one destroys the other, they destroy themselves.” Kara let her mother’s words sink in. “While we are there, you can stay for the first meeting if you wish, but other than that you are free to see the planet,” her mother continued. 

“Just promise us you won’t get into any trouble,” her father interrupted, smiling. Kara smiled back and nodded her head. She peered out the window as a planet came into view. It was mostly under Rao’s light and the landforms glowed a golden brown and the seas were hued purple with sun. 

“Welcome to Daxam, Kara.”

Their ship landed just outside of the palace and they were greeted by the royal family themselves. The King was kind and cordial while Queen Rhea seemed stubborn and abhorrent toward the Kryptonians. The Prince was neither kind nor rude. He seemed annoyingly care-free about his own people, or any people for that matter. They were about the same age and Kara quietly prayed to Rao hoping she wouldn’t be forced to spend any more time with him than was necessary. 

Later, after her parents had been escorted into their first meeting, Kara was free to explore the depths of the royal palace. She rounded corners, went through random doors, and looked out every window, determined to get lost. It was certainly big enough. About an hour into her exploratory adventure, she came upon a large door. It was different than the others she had passed through and given she had to have been in the basement by now, given all the stairs she had gone down thus far, her curiosity as to what was behind it, was piqued. She pressed the keypad next to the door and frowned as it flashed red and the door stayed closed. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly took cover around the opposite corner. A Palace Guard walked up to the large door and typed a number sequence into the keypad, unaware of Kara’s watchful eyes, and walked through the now open door. Kara waited for a moment and went back to the keypad. She recalled the motions and placements of the guard fingers and imitated them as her memory evoked. She let out an excited giggle as the door slid open allowing her passage through. Luckily, the guard was nowhere to be seen. 

She walked down the dark hall. She jumped as she heard a slam to her right as a hand reached through a barred door to grab her. She barely jumped back far enough to be out of its reach. She looked to see who the hand belonged to and found an older man, small and thin with white hair and a long beard. He said nothing, only laughed to himself. _It’s a prison_ , Kara thought to herself as she walked further down the hall. She passed several similar cells, all with occupants of varying descriptions. The end of the hall was lighter than the rest. As she neared it, she saw that it was another door but it wasn’t like the other cell doors. This one was clear and doubly reinforced. _What could be so dangerous that they would need a force field covering the door?_ She wondered. She stepped closer, being sure to be cautious near the invisible electrical wall, and to her surprise she saw a woman. Daxamites devalued women, apart from their queen. So why are they afraid of this one? She saw the woman’s face and her breath audibly hitched in her throat. The mysterious woman looked up at her and Kara froze as deep emerald eyes bore into hers.


	2. We Fear What We Need the Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed with the response for this fic! Thank you all so so much for reading and for all of the Kudos and Comments! :) Keep 'em coming!   
> This chapter is shorter but I wanted to at least give you guys an update, but the next one will be longer!  
> Enjoy! :)

The raven-haired woman back away slightly and the closer Kara got to the door, the further she went until she was squeezed into the corner of her cell. She had never seen a prison in person before but her mother was a judge and had often sent people to Fort Rozz, which Kara had heard numerous stories about. She had heard of cells like the one in front of her, all of which were located in Fort Rozz itself, and according to her mother, they were virtually impossible to escape. Kara furrowed her brows again. _This woman is clearly more afraid of what happens outside her cell than being inside her cell so why the maximum security?_

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Kara said softly holding her hands out in front of her. The woman looked at her again and quickly returned her gaze to the ground. “I won’t hurt you,” she repeated, almost a whisper, taking one final step towards the door. 

“You’re an alien, aren’t you? Don’t contradict yourself then. Humans are your playthings.” she responded finally, her voice light yet raspy and dripping with bitterness. 

“Well,” Kara said lightly and with a smirk, “since we’re both on Daxam, you’re human and I’m Kryptonian, I think that makes us both aliens.” If Kara didn’t know better, she’d say she saw the beginnings of a smile on the imprisoned woman’s lips, but it disappeared quickly. “My name is Kara Zor-El. What is yours?”

The woman turned toward her ever so slightly. “Lena. Lena Luthor.” 

“It is lovely to meet you Lena,” she said, almost beaming. “Like I said, I’m not from here either. I’m on a diplomatic journey with my parents. They’re mostly here to discuss peace between our planets. I came with them to attend the meetings as well but I wanted to see some of the palace and the planet first.” She paused, ending her small rant, letting a rather awkward silence fill in the space between them, then she let her curiosity get the better of her. “So why are you in this heavy duty cell while the others are in the old regular ones?”

“Can’t you see?” she almost laughed. “This is all a compliment,” she said motioning to her cell. “They dignify me with this cell because I’m apparently too smart to be put in a normal one on fear of escaping.” Lena scoffed. “That’s about all they dignify me with here.”

“Surely you have family back on Earth that must be searching for you?” Lena laughed again, harder this time. 

“My family is the reason I’m here! My brother Lex hates aliens with all that he is and has worked his entire life to prevent them from living on Earth. I always thought he was insane and cold-hearted,” she looked to the corner, saddened. “Maybe he was right. About everything. Maybe my whole family was.” Kara was troubled by Lena’s opinions. She knew that there was a myriad of peaceful species in the galaxy, including her own. There is always a few exceptions but those pieces do not represent the whole. 

“My people are kind,” she began, her mind taking her back home. “We are pacific and emphasize acceptance in every community. Krypton is the most beautiful planet in the universe, although I haven’t been to Earth but I’ve seen holograms and it is quite beautiful as well. My favorite part of the day is early in the morning, when Rao is just beginning to rise. The sunlight skips off of the grass turning it a bright yellow and the dark sky morphs into the deepest orange you will ever see. My mother and I walk along the water all the time with my Aunt Astra and the purple waves glisten as they crash onto the rocky shores.” She shook her head slightly, bringing her back to the present. “I’ve often thought of leaving Krypton but I really don’t think I could.” She leaned forward, looking at Lena, who had turned more toward the door during Kara’s illustration. Kara could see shimmering streaks line her cheeks. “Are you alright, Lena?”

She heard a loud bang that sounded like a large door being shut far down the very long hall to her right. She jerked her head to see if she had been caught but the guard was not in sight yet. She turned back to Lena as she began to hear footsteps thudding toward them. 

“I have to go, but I promise I will come back to see you!” Lena was sitting on her knees now, her puzzled face in full view. Kara turned and jogged down the hall and back the way she came. As she shut the door behind her, she looked at the keypad to make sure she remembered the code for next time. She knew she would be busy with meetings and her family the next few days but she was determined to have enough time to come back. She would _make_ time. She walked back to her room and the farther she got from the prison, the stronger she felt the strange pull in her heart. The hopeless looks on her face and the desperation in her voice gave her away, despite her vocal quips about her family and her captors. Lena was afraid and alone, and for some reason, the only thing Kara wanted to do was to make her feel safe.


End file.
